Felix's New Perspective
by Revolutionary Regicide
Summary: Felix is a young mercenary in Unova who has fought against the HAA since the end of the war. However, as terrorist attacks become more frequent, the young mercenary will have to join either the HAA or the Terroristic teams to stop the fight for good. Watch as Felix travels the Unova region in a more darker twist on the New Perspective world. /First story. Criticism is welcome.
1. Chapter 1: Intoductions

**Chapter one: Introductions**

 **Narrator POV**

The war between Pokémon and Human's had been over months ago. Unfortunately for us, the humans lost to the Pokémon. The psychic Pokémon have gained control of the higher positions of the league and have taken many of the humans and put them with Pokémon families. While that doesn't sound as bad as it could be, the families treat the humans as infants, babies.

So far, many humans still resisted their new rule over the world as they hid from them as best they could. They ran from the HAA the best they could… "Oh just shut up with the cliché narration, we've all heard this stuff before. ( _hopefully_ )." Said the annoyed voice of our protagonist "Get on with the story, isn't that what most of the viewers are here for?" exclaimed Felix …very well then.

 **1** **st** **POV**

Felix laughed to himself at his good luck for the day. "Oh man, those guys were pissed when the police came. They should've seen the looks on their faces." Said Felix as he talked to himself while walking down the road. Felix is a 16-year-old boy with an obsession with knives. He wore a black jacket that had a row of sheaths inside that hid throwing knives and shurikens. On his blue jeans was a holster that held a FiveseveN handgun with an integrated silencer to help stay quiet when he needs to. In his hand was a suitcase containing about $25,000 worth of money. "Dumbasses shoulda hid their money better. Oh well, not my problem." Said the knife wielding mercenary as he walked off from the main road until he got to a secluded part of the forest where an abandoned estate was. The estate was a large, worn down cottage off to the side of Route 1 in Unova. Most of it seemed to be intact aside from the broken windows and doors as well as the occasional cracks in the walls.

"Home sweet home" he said with a smile as he walked up to the broken-down door and into the mansion. Apparently, there was a kid that use to live here with his family until his family left the poor kid for the HAA to find him, what was his name? Carl? Chris? It's something with a C. Oh well, nothing I can do about it now. Felix thought as he walked down to the basement and opened a hidden door which lead to a vault. Felix opened it and placed the suitcase inside. He took a step back and admire the riches the family left behind. "How can someone leave so much stuff behind?" He asked himself with a grin on his face. The amount of stuff that the kid and his family left behind was enormous! I mean, if I could sell half the things in here and finally get myself a castle mansion. That'd be nice.

Felix locked the vault door and made his way back to the living room. He tossed his backpack near the sofa while he sat down. Felix sighed as he turned on the TV hoping to find the HAA patrol locations. "…The missing Pokemon children that were saved earlier from the Team Rocket/Plasma incident, still refuse to release information about who truly saved them as all the children say that the HAA were the ones to save them. HAA officer Markus Sanctos says he that he believes that it was a young human named…" Felix drowned out the noise of the TV after hearing the news. _Did I miss actually miss that? Hmm, wonder how much the Grim woulda payed me for it…_ Felix thought. As Felix drifted off in thought, a pair of glowing eyes watched from a broken chandelier as it glared the young mercenary.

The figure spread its wings and dropped from the chandelier, silently gliding towards its target, and preparing to strike. As the figure drew close, it prepared a poison fang as it's fangs glowed a signature dark purple of a Poison Fang, alerting Felix of its presence. Felix swiftly drew his knife and dodged the figure as it face planted into the armrest of the couch, groaning. "Nice try, Fangs. You need to work on that final strike." The figure, now known as Fangs, looks to be a bat like scorpion that had a blueish – purple body. This Pokémon is known as a Gliscor and is the First member of Felix's team. Unlike most trainer's Pokémon, Felix's Pokémon team stayed with him. They've moved into the abandoned mansion where they've lived for a few months. Felix sheathed his knife within his jacket.

"Well, at least it was an improvement from before…and cut me some slack, it was against you." said Fangs in a pained voice from his failed attempt. "Just keep working on it Fangs. You'll get it someday…hopefully" Said Felix in a somewhat reassuring way. Fangs looked up to Felix and smiled at his human companion. Ever since the Pokémon won the war, humans have been given a pill that enhances their hearing to understand a Pokémon's speech. Felix had received one from the HAA when he worked with them. "Yeah, whatever Felix. By the way, Weiss said that she needed something from you before you left today." Said Fangs, Felix's eyes widened slightly before groaning and ran over to the stairs and up to the next floor. "Hehe, he's screwed" chuckled Fangs before he took off into another room.

In the upper level in a bedroom, laid a quadrupedal Pokémon with snow white fur. It had dark blue skin with a scythe like horn and crimson red eyes. This Pokémon is an Absol, the 2nd member of Felix's team. The Absol seemed to be reading a book before Felix had rushed up to the room and entered, interrupting her reading. The Absol turned to him with a frustrated look on her face. Felix waved to the Absol and greeted her. "Hey Weiss, you needed me?" asked Felix hesitantly. Weiss narrowed her eyes at him and closed her book. She walked over to him and sat down in front of him. "I needed you to get supplies from the city hours ago, not steal from a bunch of idiots, Felix." Said Weiss, a frustrated tone in her voice. "I swear… while you're out doing your stupid stunts, we still need to make sure that we have enough supplies for us and any other trainer that needs our help!" Weiss scolded as Felix recoiled slightly. Weiss was the "mediator" of his team. She could keep the balance and make sure everyone was doing what was needed to be done. If someone didn't, well this would happen.

While they had enough food and water within the mansion, they had a shortage of survival and medicinal supplies because of other trainers on the run requesting supplies. Felix shrugged "Hey, to be fair, it was an easy job that payed a lot. Plus, the Idiot left the rest of the money laying out, how could I resist?" Said Felix in a relaxed tone. "I have enough money to get down to the black market and buy three times the supplies we need." Said Felix as Weiss sighed and walked out of the room "Oh, don't bother Felix, I sent Ted to retrieve them from the city. He should be back within a few hours." Weiss said. Felix started to get a little worried, going out to the city was a dangerous task for all of them, even for his Pokémon team. Since his Pokémon team had yet to take the growth pills that were made for the other Pokémon. It was easy to distinguish the two of them, which makes them a target for the HAA. Weiss took note of Felix's silence and reassured him. "Nyx went with him to make sure that they stayed hidden. You know how good she is when it comes to stealth." Weiss walked out the door while Felix followed her.

They walked down to the lower levels where Fangs was sitting at a table underneath the chandelier with another Pokémon. This Pokémon had the appearance of a blue, bipedal jackal. It had a cream-colored chest with a spike on its chest and at the middle of its hands as well. This Pokémon is a Lucario, the 3rd member of his team. Fangs looked over to Weiss and Felix and smirked. "Hey Weiss, glad to see you didn't kill him this time." said Fangs in a sarcastic tone. The Lucario chuckled before he placed down his hand of cards. Weiss shot Fangs a glare that silenced him. Fangs looked at the table before groaning and threw his card down. "Come on! What's this, the third time in a row?" Fangs asked. The Lucario shook his head and pointed to the four of clubs in Fangs' hand. Fangs sighed as the two observers watched in amusement.

"Alright Arthur, why don't you give Fangs a break. Oh, and can you get the popcorn ready for movie night tonight? It starts as soon as Ted and Nyx get back." Requested Felix to the Lucario, now known as Arthur. Arthur nodded and left to what seemed to be a kitchen area to make the popcorn. Fangs got up and stretched as Weiss moved over to a spot on the carpet by the ruined couch. Felix went over to a closet, which doors were broken, where the movies were.

A few minutes later and the faint sound of flapping wings could be heard as two more Pokémon entered the shabby estate. The first Pokémon was an avian that resembled an eagle. The only difference was its feathers were colored red on the back and blue on the chest. This Pokémon is known as a Braviary. The second Pokémon had dismounted from the Braviary's back with a duffle bag on its back. This one is a greyish, bipedal fox with a massive, unkempt tuft of red hair with hints of black in it that reached down to its feet. This Pokémon is a Zoroark.

Fangs looked over from his space on the couch to the two newcomers. "Hey guys! Ted and Nyx are back!" shouted Fangs, much to Weiss' discomfort. Felix looked over and waved. "Hey, you two, you're making us miss the movie." Said Felix in a joking tone. Nyx, the Zoroark and Felix's 4th team member, looked over to Felix and smiled. "Just like how you made us do your job?" shot back Nyx as Ted, the Braviary and Felix's 5th teammate, snickered. Felix sighed "Really going to rub that in my face Nyx?" Felix groaned as Weiss smiled. Arthur came out with the Popcorn with another Pokemon following him. This one was a floating black and red sword with a single eye in the center of the crossguard. It also had two black ribbons that ended in a golden pattern that acted as his hands. It carried a black, red, and golden shield in its left ribbon. This Is Pokemon known as an aegislash, a shiny aegislash to be exact and the 6th and final member of Felix's team.

Nyx and Ted walked over to the ruined couch as Ted laid down behind it, his head resting just above Fangs as Nyx sat at the other edge of the couch. Felix walked over with a movie in his hands and set it in the DVD player on the ground since its entertainment center was broken. Arthur and the shiny Aegislash walked over a nearly broken chair as he set down the popcorn on an impromptu coffee table. "Hey Calibur, you good just resting against the chair?" Felix asked the Aegislash. The sword did its impression of a nod and leaned against the chair. Felix shrugged and Nyx laughed. "Wow, I would've probably mistook him for a normal sword if I didn't know it was Calibur." Said Nyx in her normal, laid back tone. Everyone else nodded in agreement as Felix sat down on the couch in between Fangs and Nyx. "Enough chit chat. We've got a movie to watch." Said the young mercenary as he started the movie.

 **No POV**

Sgt. Raiden Thunder is a stoic Luxray of the HAA. He was internally excited as he was tasked with taking in a Human, an honor in the HAA to save the humans on the run. As he walked down the path of Route 1 he took a moment to survey his squad mates. To his left were a Machamp and a Hypno. They were the "muscle" of his squad as they were tasked with tracking and carrying the humans that were resisting. On his right were a Jolteon and a Lilligant. These two were tasked with suppressing the humans with their status moves. Since most of the Pokémon in the HAA didn't want to harm any humans. A majority of our moves are status moves like thunder wave and stun spore. The Hypno's head suddenly looked towards the forest. "I can sense a human in that forest. He is not alone, however." Said the Hypno. Raiden and his squad stopped and looked over in the forest. The Luxray nodded and motioned everyone to follow the Hypno's lead. "Lead the way, Private." Said the stoic Luxray as the Hypno lead them to an abandoned and broken mansion. The Lilligant officer put a hand to her mouth in shock as the others looked at the broken mansion. "How could someone live in such horrible conditions?" asked the Lilligant with a sorrowful tone. The Jolteon shook his head. "I don't know Jade, but we'll get that human to a better home." Said the Jolteon as Raiden looked back at them "Quiet down, we don't know what to expect when we walk in there, so be prepared for the worst." Said Raiden. His team nodded before they prepared to retrieve the human.

 **Back to Felix**

The movie was about half way through when Arthur shot up in worry. "The HAA, there hear." Said Calibur, translating for the mute Lucario as everyone jumped up and went to get all their equipment ready to go. Fangs got onto Ted's back as they flew up to survey the area and spot the HAA officers. Felix ran to the door and set up their traps incase their main plan went south. Weiss and Nyx gathered all of their supplies and their bug out bags as well. Arthur and Calibur joined Felix in setting the traps. Just as Felix, Arthur, and Calibur were nearing the door. Arthur held out his hand and pulled Felix back away as he sensed the HAA officers' aura coming towards the door. Felix grabbed him Arthur and gave him instructions. "Arthur, get everyone to hide as I talk to em. Get ready to ambush if it doesn't go right." Said Felix. Arthur nodded in conformation "Looks like we won't be hidden for long if you're talking." Calibur shot back. Felix grabbed Calibur by the hilt and tossed him to Arthur. "Keep him in check" said Felix as he sat back down on the couch. The Lucario nodded before moving off to hide with the others.

The HAA officers cautiously walked into the house, checking to see if there were any threats in the house. As they walked out into the living room, they spotted Felix watching a movie. Felix looked over to them and gave a look of mock disappointment. "Guys, you're late! The movie started about an hour ago." Felix jokingly complained to the HAA officers, confusing them. "I'm not rewinding the movie all the way back for you guys." Said Felix. The HAA officers looked at each other and shrugged as the Luxray looked back at the human. "Sir, you need to come with us. You're not safe out here." Said the Luxray as it attempted to coax the human to come with them. Felix gave a horrified look towards the Luxray. "The Carnies are Coming?!" Felix shouted in horror as the Luxray and the others deadpanned "Carnies? What is a Carnie?" asked the Jolteon in the back of the group. "You know Circus folk. Smell of cabbage. Nomads, ya know? Small hands." Felix said, quoting the movie they were watching. The Machamp laughed at the reference as Felix gestures to him. "See? He gets it!" exclaimed Felix.

The Luxray was starting to get frustrated and elbowed the Machamp. "Please come with us, we just want to help you." Said the Lilligant. Felix pretended to think about it before turning them down. "Hmm, I don't need any help really." Said Felix as he got up and walked towards them. "So, could you do yourselves a favor and get out of my house?" asked Felix in a more aggressive tone. The other officers looked rather shocked at the slight aggression as the Machamp responded "Only if you come with us." Felix glared at them. "Well then, you've got two options then. Leave my house unharmed, or you can limp away." Felix said in an aggressive tone as the Luxray shot a Thunder Wave at the human. Felix grinned as Fangs dropped in to take the attack. The others looked surprised at the sudden arrival. Fangs slowly got up, quietly cackling to himself as he turned to look at the HAA officers. "I leave for a few minutes and you already get yourself into trouble." Fangs said to Felix. "What can I say? Trouble finds me wherever we go." Felix said as the two got into a defensive stance. The others had a stunned look on their face until the Luxray understood. "Gliscor are ground types too…" said the Luxray with surprise. The Hypno decided to speak up. "Gliscor, why do you keep the human from us? We're just trying to help him get to a new family." Said the hypno as Weiss slowly walked out of her hiding spot. "That's just it. You're trying to get him into a new family." Said Weiss as she glared at the Hypno. Said Pokemon reeled back at her icy glare. Nyx was the next to come out as she walked over to stand to Felix. "We've already got a family, and you're trying to tear us apart. We don't appreciate that." Said Nyx in a condescending voice. The HAA looked surprised at the explanation as three more Pokémon came in a Lucario with an Aegislash floating next to him and a Braviary that came through the open roof. "Not only that, but you destroyed our lives, threw it away for your own personal gains. That in itself is unforgivable." Exclaimed Ted in a threatening tone. The six Pokémon surrounded their trainer in a protective stance. Felix smirked as his team prepared to fight. "Either walk away without a problem, or limp away to the nearest hospital. Either way, I am not going with you." Threatened Felix as his team nodded in agreement.

The HAA officers started to back away at the threat. "We're just trying to help you! It's too dangerous out here." The Luxray growled. Felix just laughed and showed his assortment of blades. "Are you trying to help me, or yourselves. I've heard HAA officers get promoted when they capture their first human, is that why you're so determined to get me?" questioned the blade addict. The Lilligant and Jolteon backed off in fear at the sight of the knives as the Luxray started to walk closer, only to be stopped by a flamethrower by his feet, courtesy of Weiss. The Luxray jumped back as Weiss and Fangs started to walk closer as the squadron of five. Felix moved out of the circle of his team and walked with Ted to get the equipment to leave. The Machamp attempted to go after them only to be stopped by a Sacred Sword move that slashed near his face by Caliber. Arthur grabbed Calibur's handle and shield and got into a combat stance.

The Hypno attempted to use Hypnosis on some of the Pokemon, receiving a Night Slash to the face by Nyx. Raiden growled and charged towards the human, only to be stopped by a Stone Edge erupting from underneath him, pinning him to the roof and K. him in and instant. "Hehe, add one to the body count." Jeered Fangs as he looked back to the others. Weiss kept the Lilligant in check with Flamethrower, making sure she can't assist her teammates or move anywhere. Nyx sat on top of an unconscious Hypno, a bored expression on her face. The Machamp attempted a low sweep on Arthur, only for him to dodge and strike again with Calibur's blade. The Jolteon charged at Fangs with a volt tackle, causing the Fang Scorp Pokémon to roll his eyes. _What an idiot._ Thought Fangs as he jumped up with his tail at the last second, the Jolteon hit the stone pillars of the stone edge which held up the unconscious leader of the HAA squadron. Fangs landed on the Jolteon's back and bit into its neck with a Fire Fang, burning the poor Jolteon as it yelled in a desperate attempt to detach the Fang Scorp Pokémon. Felix returned with Ted to see the damage his team caused. He saw most of the HAA patrol knocked out. What impressed him the most was the stone edge pillar that pinned the Luxray from before. "Alright guys, were good to go. Wrap it up." Said Felix as he hopped on Ted's back.

Nyx stood up and walked back over to Felix and got into her pokeball. Weiss was the second one as she finished of the Lilligant with a slash from her horn. She calmly walked over to Felix and was returned to her ball as well. Arthur and Calibur were next as the out of breath Machamp attempted to finish off with a Dynamic Punch, only to be stopped with a Kings Shield as Arthur spun around and slashed the Machamp across the chest, finishing it off and leaving it knocked out. The two of them returned to their pokeballs as the Jolteon still ran around like a madman with Fangs still attached and sadistically laughing in the background. "Fangs, leave the Jolteon alone." Said Felix in a stern voice. Fangs sighed and rolled his eyes as he released his grip on the Jolteon and jumped back to Felix, hanging onto his backpack. The Jolteon ran to the kitchen and ran his bite wound underwater to cease the burning. "You should get that checked out. It looks like it might get infected~." Said Fangs in a sing song voice as he laughed psychotically when they took off through the open roof into the night sky. Ted looked back to see the house "Well, there goes our house…" Said Ted sadly. Felix shrugged "Meh, it's a rental." Was Felix's only response as they flew to their safe house in Castelia City.


	2. Chapter 2: Raiden's Determination

**AN: Ladies and Gentlemen! Rev here with a very important announcement. I am currently in need of an editor/beta reader to assist me and make sure I've got all off my ducks in a row here. If you have any experience in this field, please PM me and we can work together to improve upon Felix's New Perspective. To my audience! Please don't feel shy about reviewing, it greatly helps me to gauge what I need to improve upon. Even if it's just trivial stuff, every little bit helps! Welp, I've got everything out for today so let's get this show on the road! Rev out.**

 **Chapter 2: Raiden's Determination**

 **Raiden's POV**

 _The Next Day…_

Pain. That's all I could feel at the moment. I had just woken up mere moments ago to see my team battered, bloodied, and defeated. Oh, command is _not_ going to be pleased about this. Then I realized I was higher up than usual and couldn't move. I looked down to see a stone pillar keeping me on the roof. "Wha… What happened?" I asked. No response followed as my team was still unconscious from last night. I looked to see the severity of the damage. Volk, the Jolteon by the sofa, seems to have the most terrifying wounds of us all. There was a deep bite mark on his neck with the skin and fur around it charred to a crisp. Jade, the Lilligant that was lying next to Volk with a deep gash on her stomach and had a small pool of blood under her. Jacob, the Machamp that was slumped against the closet door, had more cuts and gashes along his chest and arms. Lastly was Alabaster, the Hypno who laid face down by the kitchen door. I wasn't able to see his wounds, but I can guess he didn't fare any better.

I sighed and mentally berated myself. " _I failed…and now my team could be dead because of me. Arceus, I'm an idiot…"_ I thought. Before I could berate myself further. A shadow passed by the open roof on the Worn-down mansion. _Who could that be? Was that the Braviary from yesterday? Are they here to finish what they started?_ I was panicking and jumped as soon as I heard a voice behind me. "Sergeant Raiden, are yo-what the hell happened here?!" said the voice. "Who's there?!" I asked. I still had yet to recognize the voice. The voice sighed and flew into my line of sight. The Figure turned out to be a Pigeot with a HAA uniform. "Sergeant Raiden! It's me, Tom. Look, I'm going to get an ambulance for you and your team. Just uhh, hang in there." Said Tom as he flew out of the open roof in a hurry. "Yeah, like I could go anywhere…" I said in a defeated tone before my vision faded to black.

A few Hours later, I had woken up in the hospital in Castelia City. I had looked down to see my chest covered in bandages. Thankfully, all of us had survived, the attack last night. However, Volk will need a little time off to heal his more severe wounds. I was good to be checked out today as well as Jacob and Jade. Alabaster apparently had suffered major damage from the Night Slash from the Zoroark last night. _At least everyone is ok…_ I thought, looking at Jade who's waiting for the others to come out. I turned my attention to the door when I heard yelling. _Oh damnit…_ I forgot about my boss. Lieutenant Anton Heller, a Houndoom and my boss, stormed through the door with smoke and flames coming from his mouth. He was not happy. "Sergeant! Why the hell is your team in the hospital!?" yelled Anton, fury dripping from his words as he stalked up to us. "Sir! We were ambushed by a Human trainer and his Pokemon. They were expecting us and had overpowered and outnumbered us." I said, not daring to move an inch for fear of being back in the hospital room. Lt. Heller looked shocked at what he heard. A trainer with his Pokemon? How could this be… all of the Pokémon should have left their trainers yet, these ones decided to stay. Lt. Heller dropped his shocked look and looked back at me, a snarl on his face. "You and your squad are on medical leave for a few days. Until then, do what you can to learn about this human and his team." Said Heller in a dangerously low voice, venom practically dripping off of each word. "Yes Sir!" I said, not wanting to be on the receiving end of his anger. The Houndoom stormed off, probably to get back to his paperwork.

 **No POV**

Raiden sighed, how was he going to do this? With the Human's Pokemon helping him, it would be difficult to even make a dent in his defenses let alone get to the human. And with the array of weapons he showed last night, it looked like he could put up a fight as well. This was not going to be easy. Jade had put a petal on Raiden's shoulder, causing the Luxray to look back at the worried Lilligant. "What are we going to do? It's obvious the Human wants to be left alone, and if the Pokémon that were with him weren't even trying to fight us. What could they do if they were serious? What shou- no, what _can_ we do?" Asked Jade, her voice was quiet and sorrowful. Raiden took a moment to think. That's right, they looked as if fighting us was child's play. The Human even had to call them back before they had knocked us unconscious. "I don't know, Jade. We can't risk being attacked like this again. We're on medical leave until all of us are fully healed. Lt. Heller said that until then we should learn all we could about the human we're hunting." Said Raiden, leaving the Lilligant uneasy. "How are we going to do that?" asked Jade, unsure of how they were going to pull it off. "Let's gather the others and see what we can come up with from the information we currently know." Ordered Raiden. Jade

nodded before walking off to the others who were currently awake.

 _A few minutes later…_

Raiden's team all gathered together around Volk's bed. Said Jolteon was awake, but was still bedridden for the day. "Okay, we know that the human must've been a trainer previously." Said Raiden. "What else do we know?" "He has a lot of knives" Said Volk with a smirk on his face. "His Pokemon are strong, could he have been a Gym Leader?" Asked Jacob. "Not one with any of the regions that I'm familiar with." Said Raiden, a thoughtful look on his face. "What if we looked at the Trainer Records for anyone with a team like that?" suggested Volk. Alabaster nodded "That just might work." He said. Raiden got up and went over to the nurse at the front desk and showed her his badge. "Excuse me, do you mind if I borrow the computer for the Trainer Records? We're looking for a specific human." Asked Raiden. "Of course, officer. Good luck." Said the nurse with a smile. Raiden quickly got on and put in the Pokemon team from last night. "…and an Absol. Ok, let's see the results." Said Raiden as he searched the records. He scrolled through the list before stopping at the one with the human's profile. "Felix huh? Only a first name… There's barely any information on here." Said Raiden with a shocked expression. Felix's profile only had the bare minimum of information. A name and a region and a starting town. _At least it's something._ Raiden thought. He had walked back to his team, who were playing cards while Raiden was away.

Alabaster looked up and greeted their sergeant. "Hello Sergeant, what have you found?" asked the Hypno. Raiden sighed, "Unfortunately, not a lot. Felix, the Human, kept the amount of information on his trainer's card to a bare minimum. The only thing that's on there was his name, hometown, and what Pokémon he had on him." Explained Raiden. Jade shot up. "What if we go to the mansion they stayed at? Maybe we could find something that help." Suggested the Lilligant. The others agreed as they started to come up with a plan, send a few of the healthiest of the team to go to the mansion, to find anything that could provide any information. They nominated Alabaster and Jacob, as their wounds were already fully healed. The two HAA officers prepared to go back to the mansion to scout out for anything they could use to help find out more about Felix.

 **Jacob's POV**

 _At the mansion_

Well, this didn't go as expected. It looked like the place was completely emptied while we were gone. Or was it while we were unconscious? I don't know, but there was nothing here. Not even the Vault in the basement had anything! Speaking of which, we had a close call with one of the various traps in the house. The stairway that lead to the vault had a tripwire that Alabaster detected before I stepped on it. Thank god for that, this trap made what happened to us look like a small cut on the knee compared to it. Alabaster explained that when the tripwire was stepped on, it would launch a handful of nails and other sharp objects into the intruder's legs! And the other traps around the house were a lot worse than that?! God, this human, Felix, was a brutal human. Why would anyone make something like this? What could be so important and who could they be wanting to stop? Before we left, we went up to the rooms, careful of any other traps that could be around. I was ready to go into the last room before Alabaster sensed more traps in the room. He used Psychic to disarm them before I had entered in, checking for anything that Al could have forgotten. The room looked empty aside from a few papers sprawled out on the floor most were burned and couldn't be read, however, there were a few that were somewhat intact. Al picked up one of the papers and read it aloud. "Arms deal by the Dreamyard, disrupt the deal. 7500 poke reward. - Grim Collective" Said Alabaster. He looked confused at the last part as we both thought of the same thing. _Who are the Grim Collective?_ We returned to the hospital with the piece of paper and our findings.

 **No POV**

 _At the Hospital_

"Why would the house have traps this dangerous? Something like this could permanently put someone here." Said Raiden, a worried tone evident in his voice. Alabaster had brought back the disarmed nail trap for the vault and brought it back for the others to see. "We don't know, but it might be connected to the people who wrote this bounty." Said Alabaster, handing the bounty note to Raiden. He read over the note, also confused when he got to the signature at the bottom. "The Grim Collective? I've never heard of them." Said Raiden. Volk shot up at the name. "I doubt anyone would've, to be honest. We should just let this human go, especially if they're involved with the Grim." Said Volk, a slight hint of fear in his voice. This didn't go unnoticed with Raiden as he questioned further. "Who are they and what makes them so dangerous, Volk? How did you hear about them?" questioned the Luxray, he was starting to get suspicious as Volk cleared things up. "I heard of them when my partner was interrogating a group of Team Rocket Grunts who were running from something a few months ago. Apparently, they're an underground Empire of humans that rule the underworld away from the human Teams. They regulate what happens in their underworld and have been known to commit crimes of various degrees from murders to arms deals. They've also had a grudge on most of the Teams since the beginning of the war" "Why haven't you told anyone about this before, Volk?" asked Jacob, confused as to the Jolteon's motives of secrecy. "I was scared that they would find out. Fearing for my life, I kept quiet about it. They said the Grim are about as powerful as legendary Pokemon when they're just playing around. None of us would stand a chance if they were trying to fight." Said Volk. The others shivered at the thought, all except the Luxray. He looked out the window a thoughtful look on his face. _This has just gotten a lot more complicated_. _But no matter, I have to bring Felix to the HAA._


	3. Chapter 3: Heads n' Tails

**Chapter 3: Heads n' Tails**

" _What I've felt, what I've known. Never shined through in what I've shown. Never free, never me. So I dub thee Unforgiven"_ -Metallica The Unforgiven

 **Felix's POV**

Well, this was a lot easier than I'd imagine! After the fight, we left to our safe house in Castelia City which is a lot easier to get to than most would think. Did you know that Castelia's sewer systems branch out through route 4? It makes it almost laughably easy to traverse the sub levels without detection. Me an a few other's use the sewers as our main means of transportation in and out of the city. And while it is dangerous to be in Castelia City since the HAA is right there, that just makes it even easier to hide. Ever heard of 'Hide in plain sight.'? Same concept here. Ted landed near the edge of Route 4 near Castelia city with surprisingly little noise. I got off of Ted as the two of us walked over to one of the skeletonized buildings. Route 4 still had some construction machines and incomplete buildings out here that were abandoned during the war, now they serve to help as traps and watchtowers for the Grim and anyone who finds out about the sewer entrance while they escape from the HAA or any other threat. I looked up to the top of one of the buildings that were still under construction, a humanoid figure watching me pass by, one of the scouts . I looked back to the sewer entrance ahead of me and saw two people armed with assault rifles, they had ragged armor that could resemble post apocalypse survivors, gas masks and all. The one to my left announced my presence to the others in a relaxed tone. "Oi! Felix is back!" said the one to my left, a hint of an Australian accent in his voice. A few other guards waved and or grunted in response.

I continued to walk towards the sewers as the guard to my right walks up to meet me. "Felix, you're here early. Did you get all of the money yet?" asked the guard. My eyes widened as I facepalmed before berating myself for forgetting the money back at the mansion. "DAMNIT!" I yelled, earning a few laughs from everyone around him. The guard, however, didn't look pleased. "I'll take that as a no?" said the guard. "No, Ed, I just facepalming and yelling for no reason at all." I said sarcastically. Ed, the guard, rolled his eyes. "Ok, you have it. Why did you leave it all at some mansion?" asked Ed. "I was escaping from some HAA officers who had discovered my position, knowing that if I stayed, I would be prone to more attacks. So, I had taken the essentials and left back to here where I could rest for a few days till I find another house." I explained. Ed sighed and nodded in understanding. The HAA have been more aggressive in their search for humans. I looked up to see a few people nearby a few ATV's that were used to traverse the sewers quickly. "Hey! Runners." I yelled, getting their attention. They walked over towards me, one driving the ATV over as well. The one on the ATV stopped in front of me and asked what I needed. "I need you to take my stuff over to the safe house, just tell Cindy that it's Felix's stuff. She'll know where to put it." I said. The Runner nodded as we took the equipment and supplies off of Ted's back and onto the back of the ATV. Ted stretched his wings, glad he didn't have to carry it all anymore. The Runner drove the ATV through the sewers down to the safe house underneath the city.

 **No POV**

Felix sighed again at his stupidity for leaving the other stuff at his shabby estate. Now he had to go back and possibly fight them again. Not that it was hard to beat them, but more patrols might come by to see the damage. A major problem if it's more than they could handle. Ed had sent three other guards to grab a Jeep and retrieve the other things from the mansion with Felix, so being overwhelmed might not be such a problem. Ted had decided to go back into his pokeball to rest for the night so there goes another escape route. He then brought out Weiss and Fangs, both of whom, were stretching as if they had just woken up. "Hey guys, we need to go back to the mansion." Said Felix, confusing the two Pokémon in front of him. "Did we forget anything important?" asked Weiss. Fangs decided to hop onto Felix's back in his usual resting spot and fall back asleep, which had annoyed Weiss. "Yeah, we forgot to get the bounties and some other things." Said Felix. Weiss' eye twitched in annoyance. She glared up at the mercenary, a look of 'are you kidding me'. "You, of all people, forgot the money? Just great…" she said with a sigh. "I thought you scolded me for getting the money in the first place?" asked Felix, a smirk on his face as he looked back at Weiss. She just rolled her eyes at his remark. "That's not the point." Said Weiss. "You were right in saying that we needed the money. However, now that we got the money, it's ours now." Weiss said. The truck rolled up to Felix, grabbing their attention. Weiss looked back at Felix. "So, let's go get it back, Felix." She said, walking up the truck. Felix smiled and entered the truck and laid back in the seat, crushing the sleeping Gliscor on his back. "Ow, what the fu-" Said Fangs before he was interrupted by Weiss "Language, Fangs!"

 **Weiss' POV**

It was about half past midnight when we arrived at Route 1. Felix told our driver to stop out here so it would be harder to detect by others. Thankfully we were still close to the mansion so they didn't have to carry anything too far. Fangs had taken off into the sky to check for any nearby patrols while the rest of us got out of the Jeep and walked down to the mansion. "Alright Felix, where's the gear?" asked the third passenger. "I'll show you. Follow me." Said Felix, his signature grin on his face. We followed Felix quietly into the mansion, still in the same way we left it. "Holy… what happened here?!" the driver asked in a whisper, the rest in awe at the display. I smiled at our team's work, proud of our job. Felix walked near the couch and grabbed what looked to be the pack he left here. "Forgot this too." He said. before any of us could make a comment, the Jolteon Fangs fought earlier hit Felix with a Volt Tackle, sending him to the ground and sliding a good few feet. I immediately ran up and slashed at him with my horn only for him to dodge, and hit me with a Thunder Wave. Felix got up and stretched as the others had aimed their guns at the Jolteon. Felix held up his hand and motioned them to hold their fire. "Don't waste your ammo, we don't want to kick the hornet's nest. Plus, it'll wake up the neighbors too. Why don't you guys go get what we came for and leave the Jolteon for me to handle. Weiss, please show them the way." Felix said. I was a little shocked that Felix wanted to fight the Jolteon, but complied none the less. I whispered a "Stay safe." To him as I walked by and led the rest of the group down to the vault where we started to clean it out.

 **No POV**

Felix looked at the Jolteon and cracked a smile. _Well, looks like he survived. And he's awake! Either Fangs is getting weaker or this little guy is a lot stronger than I thought._ He thought as he smirked at the wounded Jolteon who prepared to attack if he did. "Why hello there, my friend. Man, I am impressed you're still standing despite the wounds Fangs gave you. He really did a number on your neck there." Said Felix in a mocking tone. The Jolteon took a step back. "Why do you continue to resist the HAA? We just want you to go to a nice family and be safe." Said the Jolteon, his eyes gazing into mine. "Oh, my dear friend, I thought we all told you at the beginning that my team and I are already a family, one that you guys don't seem to understand. Now, would I mind living in a nice house in the suburbs with the other Pokémon families? I wouldn't mind, but seeing those other trainers in baby clothes? Sorry, that's a turn off for me. I mean, it's so damn degrading." Said Felix as he leaned against the wall. The Jolteon was still on edge, however, and lowered his stance to prepare for an attack. "But there are some families that don't treat some humans as babies and they all lived happy lives! Why don't you want that?" asked the Jolteon. Felix's smirk faltered slightly as he responded. "Well, it's not that I don't want one. It's just that I can't. Not yet, anyways. I still have done and still have to do too many things that can and have hinder my chances at going back to a normal life. If you could ever classify what you guys made the world now a normal life." Said Felix. The Jolteon picked up on Felix's slight change in mood. He cocked his head to the side "What do you mean?" asked the Jolteon.

Felix smirked again and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry man, you don't really have a need to know." Felix said. he walked over to the couch, startling the Jolteon. He sat down and motioned for the Jolteon to have a seat. He looked confused at my offer. "Hey, you can keep standing if you wish." Said Felix as he laid back and put his feet on the coffee table. "Why haven't you attacked me yet? I could've hit you with a Thunder Wave and dragged you out of the house without the others knowing." Said the Jolteon, Felix chuckled at his comment and looked over to him. "Here's why you _won't_ do that. One, you should never leave your teammates, no matter their conditions. Two, I doubt you'd risk the chance of failing to paralyze me and receiving a knife to the face in response." Said Felix, leaving the Jolteon in shock. "And three, what would the Lilligant think if she heard that you already ambushed me with a Volt Tackle?" asked Felix, a smirk on his face as the Jolteon glared at the young mercenary, knowing he was right. Felix turned his head toward the Jolteon. "Look. I know you guys see the world out here is dangerous and you just want to protect us, but as I said before, I can't live a normal life, or just being safe in general. Not anymore. Besides, why would anyone care for criminals like us?" Said Felix, his tone dropped to a sad one as he stood up and walked over to the Jolteon. He kneeled in front of the Jolteon. "Hmm, you and your team aren't so bad, that and I know your team won't stop hunting me down so I am willing to bet we encounter each other again. I'll give you various hints and clues that you and your team must figure out on your own. I'll give you the first two hints now. However, you cannot tell anyone of this encounter or the hints tomorrow." Said Felix. The Jolteon quickly scrambled for a piece of paper. "I'm currently 16 years old, my name is false and what you need will be on the trainer card." The Jolteon knew this information wouldn't be enough for the HAA, then a thought came to his head "Wait, where are your real parent's than? You're only 16 years old, after all." asked the Jolteon, getting the young mercenary on edge. "I know where they are, but you have to find them on your own." Said Felix. The Jolteon looked at the human with confusion. "Don't you want to see them? They're your family, why wouldn't you want to?" asked the Jolteon. "Well, it's the same reason I won't go with you guys, I still have things I need to get done and I doubt they'll forgive me for what I've become." said Felix, his smile now a frown. The Jolteon looked in shock at the human. He walked up to Felix and gave him as much as a hug as he could give. "Wha… What are you doing?" asked Felix, shocked by the Jolteon's action. "Simple, I'm giving you a hug. I may not understand you yet, human. But I know you need this." Said the Jolteon. Felix slowly and hesitantly accepted and returned the hug, a ghost of a smile appeared on his face. "Thank you…" Felix said. He heard the faint sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and knew it was time to go. "Can you keep your word, Jolteon?" asked Felix. The Jolteon nodded, knowing he had finally built some semblance of trust. "Good." Felix said before he flipped the Jolteon over and put him in a choke hold and gripped the Jolteon's muzzle. "I have to go, my friend. I wish you guys luck." Said Felix as the Jolteon thrashed about in an attempt to get out of the choke hold. His attempts slowly stopping before he passed out from the lack of blood flow. "Good night." Said Felix as he placed the Jolteon near the couch in the line of sight of the Luxray. Felix then went to the door frame of the entrance and balanced a knife on his finger as he waited for the others to come back up.

 **Felix's POV**

Weiss and the others walked up the stairs with the money and as much as they could carry. I looked over towards them and flipped my knife over and sheathed it. "What took you guys so long?" I asked. The driver muttered a "show off" under his breath as the others walked back to the truck. Weiss handed me the suitcase full of money, which I gladly accepted. "Let's get going home, Weiss." I said. She nodded and we walked out of the mansion. Once we got to the truck and sat down Fangs glided back inside and took his seat on my lap. "Welcome back Fangs, I thought you'd be lost out there." Said Felix in a joking manner. Fangs looks back at Felix and smirks "Nah, I thought I'd just fly around a little bit longer. Enjoy the night sky, ya know?" said Fangs. "Heh, maybe later. Let's go back home for now. I'm tired" I said as the truck left for the safe house. _Did I make the right choice to let them hunt me? Hopefully so. Else I'm up shit creek without a paddle. What would mom and dad think?_


End file.
